Pure and Innocent
by icedmailou
Summary: Jangan pergi ke mana-mana. [exo; kaihun ; heteronormative, homophobic language]


_[unedited]_

* * *

 **Pure and Innocent**

Sehun menatapi jemarinya, kulitnya yang mengkerut; membuat motif yang membentuk huruf, merangkai kata; _goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_. Oh, mungkin Sehun sudah gila. Imajinasinya terlalu liar. Tapi begitulah yang pikir ia lihat saat ini. Dalam hati, Sehun berterima kasih, setidaknya ada seseorang yang masih mengingat dirinya dan bersedia untuk mengucap kata pisah.

"Oh Sehun! Kita akan terlambat!" Yang berseru begini dingin nan tidak ramahnya merupakan sang ibu. Wanita yang telah membesarkannya, membantunya tumbuh hingga ia jadi seseorang yang seperti ini. "Kau tidak ingin membuat ayahmu menunggu, kan?" terdengar suaranya mendekat ke pintu kamar, nada bicaranya benar-benar mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri, namun kali ini ia tidak merasa takut.

 _No, why would he be scared?_

Sehun menghela napas berat, ia mengerang, membiarkan sinar matahari jatuh ke wajahnya, membuatnya merasa hangat. _This feels nice_. Jadi Sehun membuat sebuah senyum kecil, bersandar lebih nyaman, melemaskan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa lemas. Ia ingin terkekeh bahagia pada perasaan ini, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Kemudian ada cahaya putih yang hampir membutakan pengelihatannya. _Flash, flash, flash_.

Dan ada _senyumnya_ , ada _dirinya_. Ada seorang anak lelaki mengenakan seragam tak beraturan dalam benaknya. Anak lelaki itu tampan. Jongin adalah anak yang tampan. Ia terlihat tersenyum manis pada Sehun, jantung Sehun pun berdebar kencang. Sehun tersenyum balik padanya, pipinya sedikit merona— _wait, no._

 _No, no, no_.

Bukan itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan itu yang membuat Sehun berada di sini.

Tidak ada senyum manis meski jantung Sehun memang berdebar kencang. Sehun ingat bagaimana seluruh anak lelaki di sekitarnya memandangnya aneh, membisikkan hal-hal yang menghancurkan hati Sehun dengan nada tinggi, menjaga jarak dengannya seolah ia merupakan makhluk paling aneh. Mereka membuat sebuah kerumunan dengan Sehun yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ada _dirinya_ , di sana, ada Jongin. Dalam kerumunan itu, terdapat seorang anak lelaki yang sudah amat Sehun kenal, yang minggu lalu mengajaknya untuk memainkan _video game_ baru Jumat ini. Jongin berdiri di sana, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang serupa; _aneh, kau aneh!_

 _"_ _Mau ke mana, faggot?!"_

 _"_ _Hati-hati, nanti tertular virusnya!"_

 _"_ _Kudengar ia dan Si Kim ada 'sesuatu'."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana orang tuanya mendidiknya?"_

 _"_ _He's sick."_

Tidak mau menyangkal, Sehun memang memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekadar teman pada Jongin. Ia bahkan menulis dalam blog-nya, menggambarkan perasaannya terhadap Jongin yang menggebu-gebu, dan bagaimana perasaan ini sungguh menakutkan baginya. _He likes boys. He loves boys._

 _Boys._

Ia hanya menyukai seorang anak lelaki, namun ia dipandang seolah ia telah melakukan kejahatan yang paling mengerikan dan hina. Ia hanya jatuh cinta, _it's not harmful._ Perasaannya bahkan terasa membahagiakan; terlebih bila kulit lengan mereka bersentuhan saat duduk berdampingan di bus, saat Jongin menyisiri poninya yang terlihat aneh, atau saat Jongin memeluknya pada kejuaraan tim basket sekolah mereka, tertawa pada lelucon bodoh Sehun, tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Sehun, cepat! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?!"

.

 _To: Jongin_

 _Jongin, aku tahu mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku yang begini._

 _Dan aku membuatmu malu._

 _Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa,_

 _aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Greg untuk tidak menggodamu lagi soal gosip itu._

 _Sorry._

 _._

Sehun bahkan telah memberikan banyak bentuk permintaan maaf, ia mengirim beberapa pesan teks panjang pada Jongin untuk sebuah permintaan maaf. _I'm sorry I'm like this, I'm sorry for liking you._

Sehun meminta maaf atas perasaannya. Perasaannya yang takkan menyakiti siapa pun.

Ia meminta ampun untuk jati dirinya, untuk dirinya yang terlahir begini. Dan bila ada sebuah pilihan di mana ia dapat hidup dengan tenang tanpa merasa dihantui oleh orang-orang yang kecewa padanya, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk hidup damai, menjadi bagian dari mayoritas, tumbuh dewasa menjadi seorang pria kebanyakan yang menikahi seorang wanita. _Wanita_ , perempuan.

Menyukai perempuan hanyalah ada dalam mimpi Sehun, ia berandai-andai, bagaimana rasanya untuk menyukai seseorang tanpa harus merasa ketakutan. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki perasaan tanpa harus merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarnya?

 _Mimpi, bermimpi tanpa batas._

Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa ia sakit, ada virus. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia membaik? Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaan ini, mengubah jati dirinya?

Sehun merengek, menutup mulutnya erat, mencoba untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan. Kedua pergelangan tangannya yang teriris mengalirkan tinta merah, mewarnai air di sekelilingnya yang siap untuk menyambutnya pada kematian.

 _Bathtub_ ini terlalu luas, Sehun pikir. Ia merasa terlalu kesepian begini, mati sendiri, dan takkan ada yang menangisinya. Tidak orang tuanya sekali pun yang begitu taat pada agama, pikiran mereka juga tertutup. Apa lagi sang ibu yang menentang keras seksualitas Sehun. Sehun ingat bagaimana tajamnya tatapan sang ibu padanya, bagaimana kecewa dan malunya mereka pada Sehun.

 _"_ _Besok pagi, kita harus segera menyembuhkanmu."_ Sehun ingat bagaimana nada bicara sang ibu yang seharusnya menenangkan menjadi amat mengerikan. Sehun ingat rasanya bagaimana diperlakukan seolah makhluk terasing di rumah ini—seseorang yang harus dijauhi, disembuhkan.

 _He likes boys._

 _He just likes boys_.

 _He falls in love with a boy._

 _And that boy is his best friend, the one that should've been here, the one who didn't reply to his text messages, the one who abandoned him, leaving him here alone—crying over his life that's nearing the end_.

 _Tick tock. Tick tock_.

Sehun merasa tenang. Dia tak lagi kesakitan. Ia dapat mendengar suara dentuman pintu yang terbuka, sang ibu yang menjerit histeris, ponselnya berdering, begitu gaduh— _ohhh, that ringtone_. Nada dering khusus untuk seseorang yang istimewa; _it's Jongin._ Akhirnya Jongin membalas pesan teksnya. Sehun berusaha untuk tersenyum senang namun tak kuasa. Suara-suara di sekitarnya melemah. Dirinya melemah, tubuhnya mati rasa, ia mati meninggalkan rasa yang takkan mati untuk cinta pertamanya.

 _Oh, young boy, young love_.

 _So pure and innocent_.

Perasaan menggebu itu, yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang—kini jantungnya tak lagi berdebar kencang, tak lagi berdebar untuk dirinya dan dunia ini. Semuanya harus dihilangkan, perasaan ini harus menghilang.

 _It's fine, I'm fine._

 _I'll be fine when there's no one_.

 _No one's gonna miss me anyway._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _From: Jongin_

 _hey, sehun, kuharap aku belum terlambat untuk menghubungimu_

 _maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu, kita harus bertemu dan membicarakan banyak hal_

 _gonna be there at 9_

 _jangan pergi ke mana-mana_

* * *

 _[inspired by a scene in 13 reasons why]_


End file.
